Blog użytkownika:Wiki1234xddd/Miraculous Rozdział 1. - Volpina powraca 1/2
'Rozdział 1. - Volpina powraca 1/2' -Marinette? MARINETTE!-krzyczała piskliwym głosikiem Tikki. -Ehh.. tak?-nadal leżała na łóżku z twarzą w poduszce. -Za 8 minut szkoła!-zmęczona krzyczeniem usiadła na biurku. -ZA 8 MINUT?!-wstała i zaczęła szybko się przebierać -CZEMU WCZEŚNIEJ MNIE NIE OBUDZIŁAŚ?! -Budziłam...-westchnęła zmęczona. Po chwili Marinette była gotowa, zabrała szybko Tikki i parę ciastek. Kiedy była w szkole w drzwiach zaczepiła ją Alya. -Kobieto, gdzie Ty byłaś? Zaraz lekcje.-zaciągnęła dziewczynę do klasy -Zaspałam, ale zdążyłam!-uśmiechnęła się promiennie co rozbawiło koleżankę -Tak właściwie ja też bym zaspała.. -Dlaczego?-zdziwiła się-Bo wiesz... przez całą noc robiłam dla Ciebie... prezent urodzinowy!-uśmiechnęła się i przytuliła Marinette -Prezent?-zastanowiła się po czym dała swojemu czołu 'facepalma'-Aaa... no tak za dwa dni moje urodziny..Zapomniałam... -Jak mogłaś zapomnieć o swoich urodzinach?-zaśmiała się -A pamiętasz że dzisiaj o 16 lekcja w parku? -To pamiętam, zapisałyśmy się na lekcje artystyczne! -Brawo!-Alya ponownie się zaśmiała a Marinette była z siebie dumna. Marinette siedziała samotnie na ławce w parku i rysowała sobie coś w zeszycie, po kilku minutach zauważyła znajomą twarz która dzisiaj zaczepiła ją przy drzwiach. -Mari!-szybko przysiadła się do niej -Zgadnij kto TEŻ zapisał się na te lekcje! -Emm... po twojej szczęśliwej minie, Nino? -Niee... no znaczy też ale to ktoś za kim wzdychasz..-chciała by zgadła o kogo jej chodzi. -ADRIEN?!-krzyknęła na cały park i wstała z ławki, była tak szczęśliwa, jej obiekt westchnień z nią na tym trawniku, w parku, na lekcji... więcej czasu na patrzenie się w jego cudne zielone jak trawa oczy! -Ale też mam złe wieści...-Marinette nie posmutniała nadal pocieszał ją fakt że będzie blisko Adriena. -Jakie? -Również zapisały się 2 osoby które nienawidzisz... -2? Nie mów że to... -Tak, to Lila i Chloe... -Ehh...-powtórnie usiadła na ławce.Uczniowie zaczęli przychodzić do Parku Nino,Chloe,Lila i inni... aż wreszcie Adrien, Mari na jego widok prawie zemdlała, kiedy upadała poczuła nagle jakieś ręce które ją trzymają. Wiedziała że to Alya, kiedy się odwróciła zauważyła kogoś innego, nie była to jej najlepsza przyjaciółka lecz to był on... -Uważaj na siebie-uśmiechnął się do niej -T-tak, nas... znaczy będę uważać!-po chwili wyglądała jak pomidor, Adrien zauważył to i żeby ukryć śmiech nadal się uśmiechał, szybko podbiegła do Alyi. -ALYA, JAK MOGŁAŚ MNIE ZOSTAWIĆ PRAWIE BYM UPADŁA! -Właśnie, prawie...WYGLĄDALIŚCIE TAK SŁODKO <3-piszczała ze szczęścia i pokazała jej filmik który przed chwilą nagrała.Dziewczyny jeszcze chwilę podziwiały filmik na którym Adrien łapie Marinette, po czym usiadły na trawie i zaczęły się lekcje. Naturalnie koło Adriena usiadły Chloe i Lila, zaczęły się kłucić, Alya i Marinette się przysłuchiwały. -Aaadrienku? Powiedz coś tej dziewczynie obok.-zesłościła się lekko blondynka. -Ehh...-westchnął -Ta dziewczyna ma imię.-również się rozzłościła. -Nie obchodzi mnie twoje imię, odsuń się lepiej. -A co mi zrobisz kiedy tego nie zrobię? -Nie wiesz kim jest mój ojciec? -Chloe, Lila przestańcie...-czuł się otoczony -Adrien, nie denerwuj się tak... Mam nadzieję że mi wybaczyłeś za tamto...-zawstydziła się -Nie lubię kłamców, więc nie rozmawiajmy na ten temat. -Uuuu... więc jesteś kłamczuchą-zaśmiała się złowieszczo blondyna. -Nie jestem kłamczuchą...-coraz bardziej się wstydziła za swój czyn. Nagle szczęściem Adriena stał się głos z oddali. -Adrien! Przysiądź się!-odezwał się Nino Blondyn bez wahania przysiadł się do kolegi. -Jak Cię zaatakowały-zaśmiał się. -Taa....-Co Ty taki nie w humorze? -Ojciec nie chciał żebym chodził na te lekcje...-posmutniał-I jeszcze one... -Nie przejmuj się-pocieszał go. ---- -No i co zrobiłaś?! Adrien się przesiadł! Przez Ciebie!-zdenerwowała się blondynka -Nie moja wina że ma taką koleżankę, tak mówię o tobie. -Mój ojciec jest burmistrzem, wiesz że w tej chwili mogę do niego zadzwonić? -I co z tego?-poczuła się dumna -I to z tego że w każdej chwili możesz wrócić do Włoch. W tym momencie Lila wybuchła pobiegła do pobliskiego murku by się rozpłakać. ~~W innym miejscu~~ -Wreszcie... czekałem na to... Smutek, gniew i chęć być lubianą.-wyjął zakumioną już wcześniej ćmę-Leć moja mała akumo-puścił ćmę-i zawładnij nią. Akuma podleciała w stronę Lily. -Witaj powtórnie Volpino, czuję że chciałabyś się odegrać na kimś... Pomogę Ci ale pod jednym warunkiem który oczywiście znasz-uśmiechnął się złowieszczo. -Jasne że znam wielki Władco Ciem, mam Ci przynieść miraculum, tym razem nie zawiodę-zaśmiała się złowieszczo i zamieniła się w Volpinę. ~Tymczasem w parku~ -Na dzisiaj to już koniec!-odparł zmęczony nauczyciel -Nic nie zadaję, chociaż... nie, chcę od was czegoś, Wiem! Macie przygotować 2 projekty ubrań jedną na wieczór a druga... emm... do szkoły. Wszyscy uczniowie zapisali pracę domową w przyniesionych zeszytach. Nagle usłyszeli huk, tak jakby rozpadający się budynek i coś w rodzaju szczeknięcia. Marinette schowała się za pobliskim drzewem a Adrien za dużymi krzewami. -Tikki, kropkuj!/Plagg, wysuwaj pazury!-Równocześnie się przetransformowali. Biedronka wskoczyła na dach żeby widzieć co się dokładnie stało, ale jej skupienie zniszczył znajomy głos. -Witaj My Lady, z kim mamy dzisiaj do czynienia?-podszedł do niej i pocałował ją w rękę. -Jak narazie nie wiem, BO MI PRZESZKODZIŁEŚ.-zabrała dłoń -Przepraszam Biedrąsiu, więc może się dowiedzmy?-Zapytał unosząc kącik ust ku górze i spoglądając na nią flirciarskim spojrzeniem. Przeskoczyli na drugi dach tym razem widzieli wszystko uważnie, było to wilk który za pomocą szczeknięcia burzył budynki. Biedronka i Kot wyjątkowo szybko się z nim uporali odbyło się bez szczęśliwego trafu i kotaklizmu, dziewczyna wyrwała mu obrożę i zgniotła butem. -Zniknęła!-zdziwiona krzyknęła do partnera -Jak zniknęła?-powiedział oszołomiony Po tym Biedronka szybko złapała za swoje jo-jo i rzuciła nim w wilka, teraz wiedziała że to tylko iluzja. -To były iluzje? Volpina p.... -Tak, Volpina powróciła....-po tych słowach rozglądali się dookoła, patrzyli na budynki, na ulice lecz nikogo nie było. -Masz jakiś plan?- zapytał zakłopotany -Zadziwię Cię ale nie mam żadnego... -Jak narazie nic się nie dzieje, odpuściła sobie?-zapytał po czym powtórnie uśmiechnął się flirciarsko -Na dzisiaj może tak, ale..-niedokończyła gdyż kot złapał ją za talię i przyciągnął do siebie, ona szybko go odepchnęła. -Muszę już iść!-złapała za swoje jo-jo -Nie użyłaś Szczęśliwego trafu a ja Kotaklizmu, mamy wiele minut by obgadać to i owo-ponownie się do niej zbliżył -Może i nie użyłam a i tak muszę już iść, nie mam czasu. -Nie rób mi tego znowu...-posmutniał -Ehh...Naprawdę nie mogę, mam dużo rzeczy do zrobienia..-westchnęła -No dobrze, jak chcesz...-usiadł na dachu i przyglądał się biedronce która po kilku minutach zniknęła między innymi budynkami.Biedronka szybko wróciła do swojego pokoju, przemieniła się i znowu była Marinette. -Tikki-dała jej ciastko-Co ja mam zrobić?..-usiadła na łóżku z małą przyjaciółką -Z czym? -Czarny Kot nalega żebym... -Wiesz że nie możesz. -Ehh... czasami myślę że byłoby łatwiej gdybym mu powiedziała... -Marinette, nie myśl o tym, tylko pomyśl jak złapiesz Volpinę!-zjadła ostatni kawałek swojego jedzenia. -Ehh.. jeszcze ona... A tak właściwie która godzina? -Emm... 21;30... -21;30? Tak to szybko mija... -Nie cieszysz się ? Niedługo twoje urodziny! -Chodźmy spać...-W tej chwili Marinette i Tikki odpłynęły do krainy snów Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach